Transfer students friends or more than friends?
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: Transfer students come to Hidden Mist High school, in San Francisco, California. Instantly a bond is made between the transfer students and the two girls that show them around school and town. Rated M. Romance/friendsip.
1. New Highschool & Transfer Students

_**Transfer students friends or more than friends?**_

**Chapter 1: New High School & Transfer Students.**

**By: True Sakura Uchiha & Friend**

**Do not own Naruto characters. Wish I did. Some characters are not the same personalities as in the anime. Rated M. 15 is legal age for driving.**

**Characters:**

**Sakura: 15**

**Tsunade: 15 ½ (Almost 16)**

**Hinata: 15**

**Temari: 16**

**Sasuke: 16 ½**

**Naruto: 16 ½**

**Shikamaru: 16 ½**

**(Owned Character)**

**Alex: 16 ½**

**Personalities:**

**Sakura: Is always loud. Usually full of energy. Loves music (including always carrying iPod) and dancing. Loves softball. Semi girly-girl but yet smart but sometimes need help from Tsunade. She has quick mood swings even thou she is not a cancer. Likes to read and talks on phone all the time (including texting which she loves to do). Is 5'4. B sized chest. Long(Middle of back) light pink hair with side swiped bangs. Hispanic.**

**Tsunade: She has regular violent mood swings. A total sports lover. But yet she hates running (ex. The mile and sprinting and crap like that.) Doesn't cuss at all. Usually resorts to using her own form of cussing. (ex. "Son of a batch of cookies!" "Pieces of carpet." "Crackers and cheese.") Loves reading and it's a really rare thing to see her in school without a book by her side. Very smart and considers her self nerdy and doesn't like it. A tomboy. Wears the boys uniform in school for two reasons. She hates skirts, dresses and any form of girlyness. Second she thinks it's comfortable and considers it sensible wear. Also very strong. Is 5'1. Long(Middle of back with no bangs.) dirty blonde hair with sky blue highlights. B size…don't be immature! Chest. That's the word. Deal with it! O_o. Italian. **

**Hinata: Very spastic. Hardly stutters only when she is really mad. Loves to put together outfits that does not necessarily match. Smart but does not put her self into it. Is 4'10. The shortest of the group. Very skinny, but not anorexic. Long dark blue hair, but looks black. Very girl-girl. Flat chested. Not sporty whatsoever. Japanese. **

**Temari: Born in Japan but African-American. Very purvey. Loves to draw. Always spastic. She is a texting addict just like Sakura. Is 5'11. Short black hair with purple highlight in her side swiped bangs. Smart. Only does track and hates all other sports. **

**Sasuke: Same personality as anime. Only difference is he is 6'0.**

**Naruto: Same personality as anime. Only difference is 5'11.**

**Shikamaru: Same personality as anime. Only difference is 5'11.**

**Alex: Loves sports. Mostly listens, but occasionally talks his mind. Loves to read and very smart. Is 5'9. Chocolate brown hair guy length long(down to the bottom of neck, and layered). **

**Summary: Transfer students come to Hidden Mist High school, in San Francisco, California. Instantly a bond is made between the transfer students and the two girls that show them around school and town.**

* * *

*Normal prov*

Early in the morning Sakura and Tsunade wake up. Got dress for school. And each ate a bowl of cereal. As Sakura was eating her bowl of cereal, Tsunade was cursing under her breath that there was no puff puff cereal. After Tsunade got done with her tantrum the two girls left to head for school.

"Hey can we take my car?" asked Sakura

"Why? Said Tsunade "I mean my truck is just as good"

"Because we always drive your 4x4 truck, and I want to drive my mustang this time." Wined Sakura

"Fine" Tsunade said

Sakura just got her new mustang GT convertible (cherry red). While Tsunade has had her 4x4 sky blue truck for about 2 years now. Tsunades birthday was coming up so Sakura was trying to get Tsunade out of the house before Sakura's step dad came home with more of the decorations. Sakura was only 15 while Tsunade was turning 16 in two days. When the two girls got to school everybody stared at the car. When Sakura and Tsunade got out everybody was not shocked they expected Sakura to get a fancy new car, since her father was a one of the wealthiest man in San Francisco. Tsunade was Sakura's only friend since everybody thought Sakura was to girly, preppy, and stuck up. While everybody did not know why Tsunade hangs out with Sakura 'cause they are complete opposites. Tsunade was a Tomboy, very smart, and loved to play sports. But mostly hated preps. Tsunade even had a shirt that said 'I hate preps'. Since they were in a private school they had to wear uniforms. Sakura wore the girl uniform and Tsunade wore the boys uniform 'cause she hated wearing skirts.

The principle came over the intercom "Tsunade, Sakura to the principles office now. I repeat Tsunade and Sakura to the principles office now."

When Sakura and Tsunade heard the intercom they went straight to the principles office.

"Yes principle. You wanted to see us?" said Sakura

"Yes girls we have some new transfer students form Japan coming to are school," Said the principle.

"So what do you want us to do?" said Tsunade. She was still upset about the cereal incident this morning.

"I want you to show the new students around the school and town," said the principles.

The next thing the two girls knew was that there was a knock one the door.

"Come on in," said the principle

The door opened up and 4 guys and 2 girls came in.

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued

_**Question time. **_

_**Who is the new kids?**_

_**What will happen between the girls and the transfer students?**_


	2. The meeting

_**Chapter 2: The meeting.**_

_**By: True Sakura Uchiha & friend**_

_**Do not own Characters.**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Sakura: 15**_

_**Tsunade: 15 ½ (Almost 16)**_

_**Hinata: 15**_

_**Temari: 16**_

_**Sasuke: 16 ½**_

_**Naruto: 16 ½**_

_**Shikamaru: 16 ½**_

_**(Owned Character)**_

_**Alex: 16 ½**_

Recap

The door opened up and 4 guys and 2 girls came in.

End Recap

*Normal prov*

Tsunade and Sakura both turned around to see the what they figured must be the new transfer students.

"You're the new students?" Tsunade asked. As she said this she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"That'd be us," said one of the black haired boys who acted as if this whole thing was just a waste of his time. "I suppose your Tsunade. I'd recognize your oily fake blond hair anywhere."

At that Tsunade scowled and glared at the boy with dark chicken-ass hair.

"Hi," Sakura said to the boy sticking out her hand. "I'm Sakura. Who are you?"

The boy just jutted out his chin and didn't shake the hand.

"Sasuke. What's it to you?" For some reason Sakura didn't think she was supposed to answer.

At that the other boy who also had dark hair but had it up in a pony tail rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome little kid I swear," said the ponytail boy. "By the way I'm Shikamaru. This is Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Alex, and Sasuke who apparently seems to have a stick up his butt." As he said this he pointed out people around him.

Sakura and Tsunade did a quick once over at everyone and at the end Tsunade stopped for a half of a second on the face of the boy she assumed to be Alex.

Suddenly they all heard someone clearing their throat at the front of the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little… introduction you have going but I have more news for you Sakura, Tsunade," said the principle. "You've been given the rest of the day off so you will be able to spend the day walking around town and finding a place for these wonderful students to stay."

"?" Sakura screamed in Spanish to the principle.

"Translation Sakura, please no body speaks Spanish but you here," the principle said.

"You haven't even found them a place to stay?!" Sakura practically screamed at the principle again but only now it was in English.

"Wow that ones got a temper…" Naruto said slightly scared.

"Don't test her buddy. She's not too happy today. Though I'm not sure why….. It's not like she was the one who ran out of Puff Puff's," Tsunade said grudgingly.

"Puff what what's?" Alex asked slightly amused.

At that Tsunade blushed a light pink and scowled stomping out of the room grumbling under her breath about how this was all just so typical.

After Tsunade left Sakura left right be hind her with the transfer student right be hind her. After Tsunade cooled down, with Sakura's help they showed everybody around the school.

"Ok please tell me you guys have a car here, 'cause everybody is not going to fit in my car," said Sakura walking to her car.

"Yes, we got are cars delivered, but only one came over so we have to ride in yours to," Hinata said.

"Ok, so where is this so called car at?" asked Tsunade.

"Right here," said Shikamaru standing next to the red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640.

"Wait, you have a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640?!" Sakura said with a shocked look on her face.

"How do you have that?" Tsunade asked with her mouth wide open, "and how do you know about cars Sakura?"

"Oi, remember I had to take auto motor class, to get all my credits," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah that was the time you came home smelling like gasoline all the times," Said Tsunade. "Oh yeah I remember that. You always came home with oil all over your fingers."

"Shut up would you? You guys are as annoying as Ino," Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Shut up idiot or I will pop you one," said Tsunade as she shook her fist threateningly in Sasukes face.

Sakura's vain sticks out in her forehead and Tsunade sees this and starts to try and get Sakura to calm down.

"Jeez Sakura you don't have to pop a vain every time Sasuke says you are annoying," Temari said. "I mean you will hear that a lot coming from him."

Everybody got in one of the cars. Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke, and Alex in Sakura's mustang. Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata in Shikamaru's Lamborghini.

"So why again, is it that you don't want to ride with Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"….Well Shikamaru and Temari are always teasing us about how we are still single. Oh and Naruto and Hinata are to lovey dovey for are taste," said Sasuke who was looking out the car window.

"So is everybody a couple with you guys or what?" asked Tsunade.

"No, me and Sasuke are the only guys in are group who are single, though strange it is since we are so in-humanly handsome," said Alex.

"No wonder you are single. Ya'll are too stuck up for someone to deal with," said Tsunade.

"Ok now shut up, we are here," Sakura said very annoyed.

Tsunade stepped out of the car and took in a deep breath of California air. "Wow in 15 minutes we went straight from not knowing each other at all to disliking each other like each of us was dog poo left on the streets."

"Aw who said I disliked you honey?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "I just think your too ugly for my taste."

Like lighting Tsunade had walked over to the other side of the car and had punched Sasuke under chin and stomped on his left foot so hard that there was a sinister crunch that filled the air.

"Shut your mouth you piece of rubbish!" Tsunade yelled at him. "You have no idea who your dealing with jerk!"

The next thing Tsunade knew was that Sakura had kicked Sasuke in the stomach so hard that he fell to his knees and face turned green with pain as he spit out a few droplets of blood into the unusually green grass. With that Sakura and Tsunade exchanged a smirk and high-fived as they walked to the door and walked into the front hallway. Kakashi heard them come in and called out to them from his study a couple ways down the hall.

"Tsunade you haven't gotten into another fight with one of the cheerleaders have you?" Kakashi called out worriedly. "I don't particularly want to go to another meeting with the principle so as to talk about your aggression."

Tsunade sighed and turned her face upward and said more to herself than to Kakashi, "If only. If only it was just another fight."

Then abruptly they heard the wooden door opening and Shikamaru walked in with Temari following behind him, dragging Sasuke in by the back of his neck collar.

"What'd you guys do to him?!" Temari said in voice that was a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"We hardly touched him. But if he continues to act like such a butt I will give him an official beating," Tsunade said looking at Sasuke as if someone might look at their least favorite vegetable or food.

As she said that Hinata, Naruto, and Alex came inside the hallway.

"Whoa, this is your guy's place? Man what're you two rich or something?"Alex asked. "Oh dude I just realized you two must be sisters…but you look nothing alike….."

For the first time all day Sakura and Tsunade actually smiled. "Nah, we're not sisters. Close as that though," Sakura said "No this is my house we just live together."

"Yeah. I have my own place in Utah but I stay here during the week with her and her step-dad Kakashi." With that Sakura called down the hallway telling her father to come out here and meet some people.

"Oh who might these nice young people be?" Kakashi asked as he turned to his step daughter Sakura.

"Ha! Nice! If they were nice then me and Tsunade wouldn't have been forced to beat Sasuke within an inch of his life."

"So I'm guessing the boy on the floor is Sasuke," said Kakashi. "I expected this form of violence from you Tsunade, but not you Sakura."

"So sue me Kakashi, I'm my dad's daughter," said Sakura.

"Sigh. I still can't believe he had another kid," said Kakashi.

"Ok, any way so what are we going to do with these guys," Tsunade said. "We still have to find them a place to stay the night at and for the rest of the year."

"Why don't they just stay with us," said Kakashi "Since we have all this room, they can stay here till you find some were else from them to stay."

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura and Tsunade said at the same time.

_**To be continued**_

_**Question time**_

"_**Where will the transfer students stay?"**_

"_**Why does Tsunade stay in Utah?"**_

"_**Who is Sakura's real dad, and why douse she live with Kakashi?"**_


End file.
